Guilty As Hell
by AlElizabeth
Summary: One-Shot. Tag to Born Under A Bad Sign. Slight AU. Written as a prompt/birthday gift to a Guest. Dean hurts Sam in self-defence while his younger brother is possessed by Meg. Once the demon is driven out, Sam is shocked by his actions and feels guilty for what he did while under Meg's influence.


**Guilty As Hell**

**Author's Note:**

**This prompt comes from a Guest who is celebrating their birthday today (How could I say no to that?) They wanted to see a one-shot where Dean hurts Sam in self-defense while his younger brother is being possessed by Meg, leaving Sam feeling shocked and guilty when the demon leaves him. Tag to Season 2, Episode 14 (Born Under A Bad Sign).**

Dean stared at his brother as Bobby lowered his book of exorcisms, Sam chanting in Latin that didn't seem quite right. The room continued to shake and the flames in the fireplace flared dangerously.

"This isn't going like I pictured! What's going on, Bobby?"

Dean saw the veteran hunter's eyes drawn to what looked like a painful burn mark on Sam's forearm.

Bobby looked at Dean, raising his voice over the sound of Sam's demonic chanting, "It's a binding link! It's like a lock! He's locked himself inside Sam's body!"

Well shit. That didn't sound good at all.

"What the hell do we do?" Dean asked frantically, on the verge of panic.

"I don't know!" Bobby shouted back, looking as lost as Dean felt.

Sam suddenly threw his head back and screamed; the walls began shaking more forcefully, causing plaster dust to fall from the ceiling; The Devil's Trap overhead cracked along its center. Sam lowered his head, smiling nastily, his eyes coal-black.

"There. That's better," he smirked.

Sam jerked his head to the left and Bobby was picked up by an invisible force and sent crashing into his bookshelf. Sam jerked his head to the right and Dean was flung into the far wall, dazed.

Dean sat up, clutching his injured shoulder and stared in shock as Sam ripped free of his restraints and stood up, stalking towards him.

"Sam," Dean called, "I know you're in there! Fight him!"

"Sorry," the demon apologized mockingly, "Little Sammy can't hear you."

The demon knelt down in front of Dean and fisted his hand in his shirt.

Dean grabbed Sam's hand and reached back with his other one- somehow he'd managed to hold onto the flask of holy water- and splashed his brother full in the face with it.

Sam cried out in pain, rearing away from Dean, as steam rose from his skin.

With his brother unbalanced as he was, Dean took advantage of their positions and shoved Sam back even further until his sibling landed heavily on his back.

Pinning his brother with one hand fisted in the collar of his shirt, Dean raised his other hand.

"You son of a bitch!" He growled and punched Sam in the face.

The first hit landed with a satisfying sound, Sam's eyes seeming to widen in shock. The young man lowered his hands and grinned.

"You're really going to hurt your baby brother?" the demon asked tauntingly.

Dean snarled and punched Sam again, "You're NOT my brother!"

Sam's expression changed, the malice melting away to fear. He raised his hands to his face in a warding off gesture.

"Dean, don't, please!" he cried but his brother ignored him, his feet connecting with Sam's mouth.

"You're not going to fool me," Dean growled, continuing the assault.

"Dean! Dean! Get off 'im!" Bobby's voice only seemed background noise as the young man continued the attack.

"God damn it!" Bobby shouted and grabbed the back of his shirt, yanking him away from Sam.

"No!" Dean cried and tried to scramble back to his brother.

Bobby reached down and grabbed Sam's wrist in his hand, pressing the red-hot end of a fire poker to the binding link on the young man's arm.

Sam screamed in pain, his mouth opening wide and thick black smoke pushed its way out, swirling up to the ceiling and disappearing with a crackle of lightning.

Bobby released his hold on the young man and Sam collapsed.

"Sam? Son, can you hear me?" Bobby asked worriedly, abandoning the fire poker and rushed to the young man's side.

Pressing a couple of fingers to Sam's neck, the grizzled hunter sighed in relief. Sam was alright, just out cold.

He turned and looked at Dean, the younger man breathing heavily, hand clutching his shoulder protectively.

"Are _you _okay?" Bobby asked the older brother and Dean nodded.

The eldest Winchester shook his head and scrambled across the floor to his brother's side.

"Sam? Sammy? C'mon wake up, man," Dean begged his unconscious sibling.

"Let's get him up," Bobby said and bent down, grabbing Sam under the arms and lifting the top half of his body.

Dean held Sam's legs and together he and Bobby maneuvered his brother across the living room and onto the couch.

"I'll get the First Aid kit," Bobby muttered and left the Winchesters.

Upon his return, the grizzled hunter saw Dean crouched down beside his sibling, brushing Sam's bangs away from his battered face.

Bobby cleared his throat and the young man looked up at him, "I didn't mean to hurt him, Bobby."

The older hunter sighed and sat the First Aid kit down on the coffee table.

"I know you didn't," he said and undid the kit's plastic latches, "Help me clean his face up a bit."

The two hunters worked in silence, Dean carefully cleared blood away from his brother's face, grimacing at the injuries he had caused. Sam's nose was definitely broken, he had a cut above his eyebrow and one on his cheek; his face was already darkening with bruises. Bobby smeared salve on the burn on Sam's forearm and wrapped it with bandages; it was pretty bad and would probably leave a scar but that was unavoidable.

"How's yer shoulder?" Bobby asked, surprising Dean.

"I'll live," the younger man commented, his attention focused on his brother.

"I should take a look at it, just to be sure," Bobby pressed.

"Yeah, okay," Dean muttered, "Whatever."

He unbuttoned his shirt and let Bobby wipe up some blood that had leaked through the bandages and allowed the other hunter to put a fresh piece of gauze on the wound.

As Dean was doing his shirt back up, his gaze met Bobby's.

"I think I hit him too hard," he said worriedly, indicating his still unconscious sibling.

Bobby frowned, "We'll just keep an eye on him. I think he should be alright though."

_SPN_

Sam woke slowly. His head felt as though someone had packed it full of cotton balls.

What had happened to him?

Raising one hand to his forehead, Sam frowned when he felt medical tape beneath his fingers, just above his eyebrow.

Had he been in a fight?

"D'n?" Sam whispered, his throat dry.

There was no response.

"D'n!" he called a little louder.

Sam peeled his eyes open and his frown grew. He was staring up at a water-stained ceiling with a Devi's Trap drawn on it.

Rolling his eyes to the side, Sam took in Bobby's living room. Nothing looked out of place from what Sam could see and he appeared to be alone.

Closing his eyes for a moment, Sam struggled to recall the events that led to his waking up on the grizzled hunter's lumpy couch.

Gasping in shock, Sam sat up, causing a wave of vertigo to pass through him and he almost fell backwards.

"Dean!" Sam called frantically, "Dean!"

He heard footsteps rushing down the staircase and his older brother appeared at the bottom of the steps. Dean's hair was sticking up and he had creases on one cheek from a pillowcase.

"Sam, are you alright?" he asked worriedly.

The young man's eyes welled up with tears. Dean was okay; he wasn't dead, as he'd feared.

"Sam, hey," Dean murmured and walked into the living room, "It's okay."

Sam, however, shook his head.

"No it isn't," he whispered, guilt covering him like a blanket.

"What's wrong?" Dean asked and reached out but Sam flinched away, "Don't… Don't touch me."

Dean froze, his expression hurt.

"I hurt you," Sam whispered.

"No you didn't," Dean argued.

Sam nodded, "I did. I shot you, Dean."

"No, Sam, it was a demon, you were possessed," his brother insisted.

The younger man blinked up at him, "A demon?"

Carefully, Dean sat down on the couch beside his brother, "It was a demon, Sam. Not you."

"But… but I saw you… I could feel the gun in my hands… I pulled the trigger."

Dean shook his head, "It was the demon, Sam. It may have felt like you were doing all those things but it wasn't you. Trust me."

Sam lowered his head, "But it felt like I was doing it."

"What did you think was happening?" Dean asked cautiously.

"I thought I'd finally snapped," Sam confessed tearfully, "I thought I'd gone Darkside like Dad said I would."

Dean shook his head, "You are not going Darkside, Sam. Never. That demon just made it feel like you were. It was trying to torture you."

Sam looked up at his brother with red-rimmed eyes, "Are you sure, Dean? Really sure? That it was the demon the whole time?"

"Yes," Dean said, his expression earnest. He reached out and laid a gentle hand on his brother's shoulder; Sam didn't pull away from him.

"I wanted to hurt you," Sam muttered, "I wanted to hurt you so bad-"

Dean shook his head, "Don't, Sam. It wasn't you. It was the demon. It was making you feel those things. Okay."

Sam bit his lip and nodded, still not completely convinced it hadn't been him feeling that hate, and his gaze drifted up to the ceiling.

"What happened here?" he asked.

"I'll explain later," Dean told him and stood, "You should probably have something to eat and drink right now."

Sam watched as Dean walked towards the kitchen.

"Dean!" he called and his brother looked back.

"Yeah, Sammy?" he asked.

"If… If I ever get like that again… and I'm not… you know, possessed…. You've got to-" Sam began but Dean held a hand up, interrupting him.

"If that ever happens and its not some asshole demon," he said, "I'll do my damnedest to find a way to help you."

Sam stared at his brother; that was not the response he'd been expecting even though Dean had told him before that he wasn't going to do what John had asked of him.

Tears stung Sam's eyes and he nodded, a lump forming in his throat.

Dean nodded, his expression one of grim satisfaction and he headed into the kitchen.

Sam jumped when the screen door squeaked open and Bobby stepped inside. The grizzled hunter met Sam's eyes; "Did I miss something?"

**Author's Note:**

**First of all, a very happy Birthday to my Guest! Hope you had a great day!**

**This fanfic title comes from a Black Sabbath song of the same name.**

**Please leave a review.**


End file.
